


Space Love

by TigerTheLeader34



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut, but its mild, garycato - Freeform, god i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerTheLeader34/pseuds/TigerTheLeader34
Summary: I suck at summaries!The Galaxy One crew keep trying to save the universe from the Lord Commander, while Gary and Avocato come together, and more adventures come to light.





	Space Love

AN: this is after Gary’s sentence, and Avocato lives, fight me. I suck!  
Enjoy or wtfe!

Avocato and Gary sat next to each other, Quinn, Little Cato, Mooncake and Cora we’re off on another planet doing stuff (I am so fucking creative). “So..what did you want to talk about?” Gary asked. Avocato has wanted to confess his felling to Gary for sometime now but didn’t have the courage to do it. He went to Cora for advice, she told him that she always knew that he liked her brother. She told him to just tell Gary how he felt, and the Gary feels the same way, she knew this because Gary would always tell her about his crush on Avocato. 

So here they are, seated next to each other, with Avocato wondering how to start. “Uh... I wanna say-“ Avocato was cut himself off, unsure of what to say. “What is it?” Asked the human, lying his right hand on top of Avocato’s. “I-I love you Gary.” Avocato said in a hurried voice. Gary stares at him with wide eyes, “W-what?” Gary whispers out, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Sorry. I’m sorry, this was a mistake.” Said the Ventrexian, as he got up to leave. “Wait Avocato!” Said the human as he got up to go after the Ventrexian. Avocato turned to face Gary, his head down and face red. 

The human put his hand under Avocato’s chin and tilted his head up. Avocato’s eyes were still downcast, he would not meet the humans eyes. “I love you too Avocato.” Gary said, causing the Ventrexian to suddenly look at him. “R-really? You do?” He whispered out. “Of course I do.” Said the human looking the Ventrexian in the eyes. “Come’er” Gary pulled Avocato into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around the Ventrexian’s neck, while Avocato’s wrapped his around Gary’s waist. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before pulling away, the both of them still holding onto each other, staring into each other’s eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Whispered the Ventrexian, his face getting redder. “YES. Dude, you don’t have to ask.” Gary said, his face also a bright red. They both leaned closer to each other, until their lips were touching. They tightened their hold on each other, drawing each other closer. Gary moaned as the Ventrexian’s tongue darted into his mouth, licking around. Gary moaned louder, tightening his grip on the Ventrexian, to get closer, Avocato doing the same. 

After that one thing led to another and soon Gary found himself inside Avocato’s room, with Avocato on top of him as he kissed down his neck. “Avo-Avocato please, d-don’t tease. I-I want you.” he whispered quietly. Avocato pulled back and smiled pressing a soft kiss to Gary’s cheek. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.”, Gary smiled and nodded. Avocato smiled back and continued his ministrations.

Soon Gary was moaning, reviling in the new, amazing sensation as Avocato moved inside of him. “Avocato” he gasped as his nails scrape down the Ventrexian’s back.  
“You’re amazing Gary ” Avocato mumbled into the humans shoulder as he went harder, causing Gary to moan loudly. Gary kept moaning and gasping in pleasure, gripping Avocato’s back.  
“You like that, don’t you baby?” Avocato said as he started to at bite Gary’s neck. Gary moaned louder, tightening his grip. “Oh god, y-yes I do. Oh!” Gary moaned, getting more lost in pleasure. Avocato grabbed Gary’s hands and raised them above his head, pinning them down with one hand as the other went to grip his hip. Avocato them started to go harder and faster, making the human moan loud. Gary wrapped his legs around the Ventrexian’s hips to get closer. “A-Ah! D-don’t stop! Please!” Gary cried out in desperation, growing closer to his climax. 

“Avocato I-I’m gonna…oh god” and then he was cumming, white splattering across his chest as Avocato moaned into his shoulder and released as well. The feeling of warmth spreading threw him made him dizzy and happy feeling as Avocato pulled out and let him lay flat.  
“That was amazing” Gary breathed as Avocato cleaned him off and lied down next to him. 

“I love you Gary.” Said the Ventrexian, his voice rough and horace. Said man was completely blissed out, his face red, and his body was relaxed. He cuddled closer to the Ventrexian, putting his head on his strong chest. “I love you too, Avocato.” He said, drifting off to sleep. Avocato smiled down at the sleeping human, kissed his head and also went to sleep, holding the human in his arms. 

AN: WOW. That was long and odd. First smut. Tell me what you think.


End file.
